Danny Returns
'''Danny Returns '''is the fourth episode of Season 3. Plot The episode starts out with a young adult man sitting on a bench in the playground. He turns to the camera, and says “Hello, everyone. My name is Danny, which some viewers might recognize me as the brother of Miranda and son of June in Season 2. I have returned to the old playground to kill Happy Appy for what he has done to my life and family.” It goes into a flashback, where Danny explains how Happy Appy permanently ruined his life, and how he wants to pay his dead family members back. He sees a kid playing in the sand pit, and gasps at the fact that Happy is coming near him. Danny distracts the kid from Happy by throwing a dollar outside the sand pit, and the kid gets out of the sand pit to get the dollar. He proceeds to buy ice cream from a vendor, who looks like the one from Happy Appy and the Quest for the Golden Apple. Happy notices the man, and says “Why did you do that? I was only trying to help him!” Danny says “Last time you ‘helped’ children, you died because of me.” Happy gives him a sly look, and says “Ah, it’s you. It’s been a long time, Danny. Tell me, what happened to you after I died?” Danny says “Would you really think I would tell you that?” Happy brings out a red-hot fire poker, says "Yes", and stabs Danny in the arm. Danny screams in pain, and clutches his shoulder. Happy starts stabbing Danny repeatedly and it cuts to a police officer watching Happy stab Danny. He spits out his coffee, and turns the sirens on. Happy looks to the side, says “Damn!” and cheerfully adds “You’re lucky you’re still alive, Danny! If it wasn’t for the police, I would have had my way!" Happy runs to his van and drives off, with the police car chasing him. It cuts to Happy on a freeway on his van, with the subtitle “1 HOUR LATER” present. The inside of the van actually looked normal for once. There was no blood, organs, paintings of roses or knives or saws. Happy goes to his house, but notices smoke coming from where his house was. Worriedly, he parks his car, and notices that his house was burned down. Happy is infuriated, and finds a note on the ground, saying that Danny set his house on fire in revenge for what Happy did to him. Happy finally snaps, and runs to his van, driving off to the playground. Then The episode ends. Trivia * This is pretty much the first time in the series where a policeman even cares about what Happy Appy is doing. * In case you were wondering, after Happy died, Danny went to the police and told them, but like most police in this bizarre version of reality, they didn't care. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired Category:Happy Appy (TV show)